


The Final Stage

by tw_leona (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tw_leona
Summary: "You got to be kidding me." The boy scowled and stormed away.Kise watched, a painful smiled etched across his face. The flowers were growing even faster now, creeping across his chest and poking at his lungs. His vision blurred, and the last thing Kise knew, were the strangled screams of Momoi and blood spewing uncontrollably from his lips.(Generation of Miracles/ Kise ) (Hanahaki disease AU)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles & Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles/Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ryouta heard of the Hanahaki disease, he was a kid. That mysterious disease whom only five percent of the population could catch. Yet all his four year old self could think of it was pretty flowers. 

His mother had smacked him silly back then. "Over the span of three generations, almost half of the Kise family had experienced this disease before ! We are sadly, part of that five percent." She frowned. 

The entire clan had gathered to see the small yellow rosebud wrapped across the boy's pinky finger.

_Yellow roses - friendship / admiration_

Kise's grandfather had sighed. "A foolproof way is to avoid falling in love. One-sided friendships could be dangerous as well. We have bought insurance for you incase you need the surgery. But still, be careful, my grandson. I can guarantee you that the feeling of flowers in your lungs is anything but pleasant."

So Kise nodded obediently, no falling in love, got it.

* * *

At first, Kise saw the hanahaki disease as a blessing. He liked the dandelions behind his ears. A symbol of respect for his favourite teacher. And the pink roses of gratitude for his neighbour who drove him to school whenever he missed the school bus.

It was a solid proof of his emotions, a sign of his affection. His teacher actually teared up when Kise told him that the dandelions were about him.

But there was a reason why his family were so wary of his carefree attitude. How Kise handed out smiles and hugs to almost everyone. Hanahaki was a curse, and Kise Ryouta would soon know why.

* * *

"Marigolds, seriously ?"

Kise plucked off the newly bloomed flower on his wrist. "It is kind of pretty though."

Midorima tutted. "Who cares ?"

"You're so mean Midorimacchi !!" Kise pouted. "I even have an ivy wrapped around my ankle that I think is for you !"

"Once again, who cares ?"

A spark of _something_ flashed in Ryouta's golden eyes. And Midorima almost felt sorry. Almost.

The blond sighed uncharacteristically and left the locker room quietly.

Midorima, out of a mixture of sheer curiosity and spite, searched up marigolds on his phone. Green eyes widened.

_Marigolds - Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy_

Outside the locker room, Kise gasped as petals clogged up his throat.

* * *

Love was such an unpredictable thing. Puppy love, respect, admiration, friendships, family. 

"S-shogo...please..." 

Ryouta's voice cracked.

Yet the silver-haired boy refused to listen to him, walking away even faster. The marigolds grew, creeping across his chest and invading his lungs.

Kise knew that this was pointless. A one-sided love, the exact kind that his family warned him before. Marigolds, symbol of hatred, the concrete evidence that Shogo hated him more than anything.

Finally, Kise stumbled and fell. In front of him, he thought he saw Shogo pause, a flower escaped from the prison known as Murasakibara's super large sweater. He borrowed it with the help of his mother's hand made ohagi, in a desperate attempt to cover up all of his flowers.

Ryouta was powerless to stop the marigolds from fluttering to the ground. Spots swarm in his eyes. What a nightmare...

* * *

A pair of arms hauled him up from behind and dragged him aimlessly around the school. Kise's eyes fluttered around his surroundings, but it was not like he could move freely. His lungs...

"Gemini has the worst luck today." 

Was Midorimacchi here to rub salt on his wound ?

"-So I bought an extra lucky item for you. A pair of heart-shaped goggles."

"S-seriously ?" Kise stared at Midorima like he was some kind of newly developed alien chicken.

Midorima bit on his lip to hide his smile."Seriously."

Kise's laughs were really nice, Shintaro decided.

And two hours later, Akashi Seijuro found two of his best players huddled together in the art room discussing the healing properties of heart shaped goggles. 

* * *

Shogo bent down and picked up the flower. 

_To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused.
> 
> Ryouta is growing flowers due to an unrequited love for Haizaki Shougo. And the flowers are hurting him as Shougo hates Kise, and along the way the MiraGen falls in love with Kise.
> 
> Also, I made it that the Hanamaki disease only happens to a few people, because if everyone got flowers I have to do at least an hour more research on flower language lol.

He was so lucky that the nationals was over weeks ago, otherwise the somewhat...corrosive flowers, would've attracted unwanted attention when Kise donned the sleeveless team uniform.

Ryouta stared at the large shirt in front of him. He should return it to Murasakibara. And perhaps thank him for lending such a helpful disguise for covering the marigolds. It was quite comfortable too, Kise thought. 

His footsteps were slightly heavier than usual when walking to the Murasakibara's classroom. A few people waved enthusiastically at Kise when he passed by, and Kise smiled back at them. He was popular, Kise thought. ~~why would Haizaki hate him so much ?~~

"Oi ! Kise !"

"Aominichii !" Kise turned and beamed at his teammate.

"Shintaro asked me to give you this," Daiki held out a plastic rose.

"Oh right ! Midorimachii said that today's lucky item is a plastic plant of your choice ! Thank you Aominichii !"

Aomine felt his face grow warm. He felt weak under Kise's ' _brighter-than-the-goddamn-sun'_ ™ smile. What the hell, he screamed internally, he like boobs not guys !

A few girls (and boys) turned and glared. Aomine shook his head clear of idle thoughts and smirked at them. _J_ _ealous ?_ The ace mouthed while Kise remained blissfully unaware.

"By the way, since when were you and Midorima friends ?" Aomine asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmm...dunno, maybe because you guys never show up to practice anymore, and Midorimacchi has no other people than me to befriend ? He is pretty polite to captain and Kurokochii too, " Ryouta mused.

"Even Akashi said that practice is a hindrance, don't blame me ! By the way, why aren't you heading to the gym ? I thought you still practice everyday."

Kise smiled sheepishly. "I'm actually trying to return this sweater to Murasakibachii, but I think I forgot which class he was in."

Ryouta might not notice, but the entire corridor's temperature dropped a few degrees.

"What is Kise-sama doing with Murasakibara's sweater..." A few of Kise's fangirls gasped.

Aomine's brain haywired.

* * *

Ryouta was positively heaving when he finally found Murasakibara. For some reason, that stupid Aomine had to snatch the sweater away and ran across half the continent with it, forcing Kise and his already weakened lungs to chase after it. Kise was so going to rip Aomine's magazines to shreds.

"Kise-chin," A sleepy voice drawled.

"Murasakibachii !" Kise laughed. " I brought that limited edition seaweed chips you were always talking about, thanks for lending me your shirt."

Murasakibara's face lit up at the mention of food. "I know there is a reason why I wanted to crush you the least."

Kise smiled and handed over both the shirt and the food. He waved goodbye cheerfully and left the giant to his food.

"Wait," Murasakibara grabbed onto Kise's sleeve.

Kise's eyes widened, because right under that sleeve was...

Marigolds fluttered onto the ground like toxic, yellow, snow.

Murasakibara hummed. "So that's why you wanted my sweater."

Kise lowered his head. He did not want Murasakibara's pity. "Sorry for bothering, enjoy your food."

The blond rushed away much to the confusion of the purple haired giant.

* * *

And then Murasakibara and Midorima both bumped into each other when they were trying to sneak sweaters and lucky items into Kise's locker, while Aomine tried to convince himself that he was totally not jealous. Totally.

* * *

Next chapter : someone gets hospitalized 


	3. Chapter 3

"Your performance is horrible, Ryouta."

Kise had expected this, he knew his performance was horrible too. But...

_'How am I supposed to answer ?'_

He nodded numbly at Akashi, who just smiled politely at him, the same smile he gave everyone ranging from reporters to his classmates...but never his teammates...

"I think it is for the best if you take a break from basketball."

Kise's heart skipped a beat. "But-"

"No buts, my words are absolute, come back when you've dealt with whatever issue you're facing. Before that, you're on third string." 

The screen blackened as Akashi ended the video call. Kise buried his face into his pillow. Perhaps he could not , or didn't want to, but for a long 30 seconds, Kise _did not breathe._

* * *

Midorima glanced across the cafeteria. The seat was empty, again. It had been weeks, since the 'Generation of Miracles' had gathered for any sort of activity, including lunch. Yet...

"Midorima, do you know where Kise is ?" A voice popped up behind him.

"I am about to ask you the same question, Kuroko." Midorima felt his life span shortening as the two players stared at the same empty spot for an awkward moment.

"Kise-chin is absent, again." Murasakibara chomped down his tuna onigiri as he walked slowly up to them. Aomine staring at the floor as he avoided eye contact with any of his teammates.

The four of them sat down at a table occupied by _a single student_. They paid him no mind, as _said student_ was too busy burying his face behind a book that was at least as heavy as Midorima's extra large stone raccoon sitting in Kise's locker. (A.N remember this student he is Akashi please and thank you)

Kuroko frowned. "Murasakibara-san, what do you mean by ' _absent again_ ' ?" 

The center looked up, "Exactly what it means, Kise-chin has been absent for four days in a row."

Midorima's gut twisted painfully. _His instinct_ , Midorima realised. Something was wrong.

He missed the surprised yet knowing gaze Kuroko sent him as the miracle shooter quietly searched 'Hanahaki' on his phone.

* * *

Somewhere in the rural area of Tokyo, a random fangirl fawned happily over her newest magazine. The face of her favourite model, printed out in ink grinned mischievously back at her. But then something gray and white caught her attention. The flowers ! She gasped, as the beautiful red roses on her neck wilted.

She knew perfectly well who those flowers were meant to address.

" _ ~~Is Kise-kun~~_..."

* * *

_(A.N and said random fangirl shall never appear in this story again, I hate writing ocs)_

* * *

"Haizaki." Kuroko took a deep breath. "He has been absent for four days already. Please."

The grey haired student stopped. His form rigid, and a small marigold tucked snugly in his pocket. " How long have you known about this."

"Ever since I first met Kise, he admires you a lot. He still does."

"I don't understand." Haizaki breathed. "Is it that I must love Ryouta, because of those stupid flowers ? Because if I don't love him, he will die ? With such extreme conditions, how can something, as fucking twisted and dangerous like this be called...love ?"

Kuroko blinked. That was not what he had expected. "You've put a lot of thought in this, haven't you ?"

"I love him but I hate him, I stole his girlfriend to make him jealous but that fucker he stole my place on the team instead. I hate him but I love him but I fucking hate him...I...hate him...I hate him... "

They said that there was a fine line between love and hate. Love was often mistaken for hatred, but wouldn't that work the same way round ? 

"...couldn't Ryouta just get that damn surgery ? I don't care if he never feel anything about me again. Just...if he dies..."

Shogo looked at Kuroko with shattered eyes. "I'm a bastard, but...I'm not that much of a bastard to kill someone."

* * *

He knew he was spacing out. He shouldn't even be at practice. He shouldn't even be at school. Kise slumped dejectedly at the walls of the third string gym.

Everything seemed so...vivid and colourful. Which was weird. He used to see the grey and silver shades of Haizaki's eyes everywhere...

> _Was that...a volleyball ? But he was in a basketball court. Oh Momoi was here, was she always this tall ? Why was she frowning ? Did Aomine do something stupid again ?_
> 
> _What was going on ? Oh look ! Haizaki was here !_
> 
> _'Haizaki' turned and spoke in his teacher's voice._
> 
> _"You got to be kidding me." The boy scowled and stormed away._
> 
> _Oh..._

Kise watched, a painful smiled etched across his face. The flowers were growing even faster now, creeping across his chest and poking at his lungs. His vision blurred, and the last thing Kise knew, were the strangled screams of Momoi and blood spewing uncontrollably from his lips.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a character analysis of around a minute or two, I believe that Haizaki Shougo, with his pride, won't willingly date someone in a 'love or die' situation. He hates being pressured, and is the type to go against the system.
> 
> Sort of like:  
> Hmm...I should probably do some homework ~ kiddo  
> Why aren't you doing your homework ? Go do your homework ! ~ parent  
> Now I don't want to do my homework. ~ kiddo
> 
> In which Haizaki is the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Ryouta fell truly in love, was the most undramatic thing ever. Seriously.

One minute, he was playing basketball with that ridiculously good jerk and next minute he was having a cardiac arrest ?? Oh wait, that was not a cardiac arrest. It was his damn heart beating faster at the sight of Haizaki Shogo and the way he licks his lips before stealing an opponent's move ruthlessly...

He had passed the six month mark two weeks ago, and according to scientists, once you've passed the six month mark you were truly in love with someone. Haizaki was not a mere crush. Ryouta groaned into a pillow.

Then he asked the smartest student in his grade, his dear captain Akashi about 'love', because the redhead was somehow invincible in every single aspect of his life. Akashi replied with a perfect poker face : ' _Dopamine creates feelings of euphoria while adrenaline and norepinephrine are responsible for the rapid beating of the heart, restlessness and overall preoccupation that creates the feeling known as love'_ And walked away before Kise could even start to process all those complicated words.

Then he begin seeing Haizaki everywhere. He saw the silver shade of his hair in banners and logos around the city, and heard his name in conversations everywhere.

His flowers begin to grow. And his cousin, his really really mean cousin who hated his guts jeered.

' _If you wear your heart on_ your _sleeve, someone is bound to take it, boke.'_

So now, slumped tiredly in a hospital bed, a plastic mask covering his face, Kise wanted so desperately to tear off his mask and launch into a speech about how much he loved Haizaki. But alas, his lungs were so weak and his fatigue so haunting, his parents took one look at him a firmly signed the documents for surgery.

 _'Since the Hanahaki disease is an emotion based disease, we allow the parents of patients under the age of 18 to make the decision of surgery without the patient's consent. As teenagers, are sometimes rash and indecisive. I'm sorry, Mr. Kise.'_ The doctor had said before dunking a bunch of chloroform onto Kise's weakly protesting form.

When golden-brown eyes fluttered open to see the world again, an emptiness like no other filled his heart. He knew he had lost something he held dear.

It was painful. But he would heal, he had to heal, he need to get strong again to hurl Aomine out of his hospital room _because who the fuck plays basketball in the room of a recovering patient ?!_

* * *

"No Aominichii, hurling a basketball at me won't help me recover."

"But the spirit of basketball-"

"There is no spirit of basketball ! " Kise rubbed his slightly swollen cheek. "Who the hell throws a basketball at an unconscious patient to wake them up ?"

"But it worked ! I invoked the spirit of basketball and they woke you up !"

"I woke up because you threw a goddamn basketball at me and it hurts !"

"Kise-kun ?"

Kuroko entered the room quietly. Kise sighed in relief. "Finally, a voice of reason."

"...?" Kuroko looked between the duo. Finally narrowing his eyes at Aomine. "No one can see me coming, not even if I have a knife in my hand and a gun in my pocket."

Aomine paled. "I totally did not throw a ball at Kise to invoke the mighty spirits of basketball. Stop glaring at me, Tetsu."

Kuroko facepalmed as the wild, unstoppable Aomine Daiki, ace of the Generation of Miracles hugged a basketball as if it was a teddy bear and retreated under Kise's metal hospital bed.

"I told Aomine many times that the mysterious sounds of a ball dribbling coming from the gym are most likely from me, not the 'spirits of basketball', but I guess he forgot again."

Kise snickered a bit. The curtains of his room parting ever so slightly, letting a few rays of moonlight in, dancing around the bedridden boy, a weak but almost ethereal glow surrounding him. Kuroko's eyes watered.

"Kurokochii ? Are you crying ?! " Kise panicked as Tetsuya ran up and pulled weakly at Kise's golden locks.

"W-when Momoi-san ran to the first string gym, I thought you were going to die. There was no one there...Akashi and Midorima left and I was the only one who stayed behind." Kuroko whispered. "Normally, Kise-kun is there as well. But you're not. I thought that you're not going to practice anymore, like the others, but Momoi said you're vomiting blood..."

Ryouta smiled reassuringly at him. " I'll always go to practice ! Unlike Aominichii who is just lazy." Aomine scoffed from under Kise's bed. "Plus it's not even your fault that I end up like this, it's the stupid Hanahaki ! " The blond ruffled Kuroko's fluffy blue hair, who was too overwhelmed to swat his hand away.

Kuroko looked up at Kise again. "Kise-kun is the only one who hasn't changed. I will be mad if you died."

Kise's eyes widened at the sudden change of attitude. 

"If Kise-kun died I will vandalize your grave so that your soul will never rest in peace. So don't you dare die."

Kise smiled. "O-kay."

Tetsuya held up a shaky fist, punched Kise's face softly, and the two teammates stared out of the window, and at the beautiful night view of Tokyo in peace.

_You think ! They took turns guessing the hospital's wifi password, threw Aomine's phone out of the window and watched Doraemon online until Kuroko eventually fell asleep. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is that you're here in class seven ? I thought you're in class two, Daiki." Akashi looked at his companion disapprovingly. It pained him to see how unaccomplished his teammates were in terms of academics. 

"Kise got hospitalised."

Aomine said it as if he thought Akashi did not knew. The redhead nodded. And continued with his homework. If he were to be the absolute, he must devise an essay so brilliant that his teacher gives him bonus marks, Akashi would be aiming for at least a score of 110%.

Daiki, who must be feeling extra foolish today lingered around him. Well, Akashi was confident in his ability to continue his essay even with the distraction known as Aomine Daiki.

"How can you write something so heartbreaking when you don't even have a heart ?"

Akashi froze. Aomine was reading the first two pages of his essay. "It is merely your own opinion that my writing is heartbreaking. I am simply writing words. Plus it does not require personal experience to write something 'heartbreaking'."

Aomine noted that Akashi did not try to rebut his accusation of being heartless.

"He's in Seibo hospital." Aomine said softly, as if he thought Akashi would visit.

He walked away with a dismissive wave from the redhead.

* * *

"Kise-chin , have a banana."

"Why a banana ? It seems quite hasty, nanodayo."

"Because Kise-chin looks like a banana-"

"At least I'm a handsome banana right ?!"

Kise was promptly ignored.

"Also..."

Murasakibara looked at Midorima with a weirded out expression. "Is today's lucky item really a grenade ?"

"It's a _toy_ grenade." Midorima huffed while Kise sighed in relief. 

"I thought you two finally had enough of me and decided to come kill me ! " Kise laughed.

Midorima and Murasakibara stared at Kise incredulously. "Why would we want to kill you ?"

Kise smiled. "Just saying."

* * *

Kise had never saw his captain looking like this before. Ever since they had been dubbed the Generation of Miracles, Akashi never had the reason, to have disappointment arched into his face.

Disappointment for what ? Kise wondered. His heart fell at the answer he came up with.

"A-akashi-kun maybe you should come visit later..." Kise heard Momoi fret, and Midorima's sharp inhale. Muraskibara tutted in a mix of annoyance and disapproval while Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to come all the way here, Akashichii." Kise's throat felt dry. "I know I am weak, I disappointed you."

Akashi pushed Momoi away dismissively, making Aomine scowl at the blatant disrespect to his friend, and laid down a small bundle of books. "The teacher asked me to give you your homework."

"Oh." So that's why he came. Because the teacher asked him to.

Then Akashi sighed. "Ryouta, you are weak."

Murasakibara bit into his pocky harder than usual.

"But it is my fault as captain for letting a teammate descend into such a pathetic state." Akashi suddenly looked very tired, his bangs covering his eyes as his nail digged bloody little crescents in his palms. The team froze. 

"Aka-chin..." 

And Kise's eyebrows rose. He scrambled out of bed as well as he could, Midorima and Kuroko catching him before he could fall. "Don't you dare to blame yourself !" 

Akashi moved in front of Kise, their noses nearly touching. For a moment, his eyebrows creased and his eyes flickered from red to orange, as if fighting a inner conflict.

"You can not tell me what to do, Kise." His captain whispered. HIs voice estranged. 

* * *

Kise Ryouta took an entire week to recover from his surgery.

After the entire fiasco, Haizaki Shogo decided that he hate Kise.

It would be dangerous for Kise to fall in love. They told themselves.

Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima no longer found excuses to get closer to Kise, so they observed from afar. If they love him they will let go. They will not let him fall in love.

Akashi Seijuro tried to resign, but the very same Akashi Seijuro refused to let go. 

Kuroko Tetsuya refused to show himself after their third consecutive win at Nationals.

And they all parted ways, for not all love stories come with a happy ending.

* * *

"Holy mother of basketball !" 

Kise nearly fell on his face when Moriyama took refuge behind him.

"Moriyama ! What's wrong ?" Kasamatsu shouted at the rapidly paling boy. "Moriyama !"

"T-the glares...the...pressure-"

Moriyama screamed as Akashi and Midorima waved a pleasant hello at Kise.

"I don't get it," Kasamatsu groaned.

"Ryouta, is that a flower on your neck ?" Akashi asked politely. 

"It's a cluster actually, my senpais' very own red carnations ! I got that after the Touou game !" Kise chirped. Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko materialized from seemingly nowhere. _(red carnations - admiration/respect)_

Moriyama shuddered at the sudden appearance of a butcher's knife. "My lucky item," Midorima had said as if that would justify it.

Kuroko pointed at Kasamatsu. "He is one of Kise's senpais. Momoi-san please ?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio, third year point guard and captain, 178 cm tall, weight 66 kg, blood type O." The girl recited with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Very interesting, Satsuki.' Akashi clapped his hands together.

Murasakibara downed his strawberry milk in one gulp. "Let's do this."

They ended up forcing the entirety of Kaijo to read reader-insert fanfictions from Wattpad with Aomine playing romantic recorder music in the background while Kuroko distracted Kise with ice-cream.

~the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am scared of Wattpad insert fanfics...
> 
> And yeah this is the end. Thank you so much for reading, and have a goooood day !


End file.
